Talk:Sulpicia/@comment-5870964-20130405170908/@comment-50.14.90.140-20130721125452
It has been a couple of years since I've reread this series but I cannot allow something like this to go by. First things first: it is very doubtful for Aro to be capable of (true) love, being the deranged person that he is, and the previous comments can attest to that. Now the feelings between Bella and Edward are being questioned and are being belittled. What was first resentment (in regards to Edward) and confusion, as well as irritation and indignation (in regards to Bella,) became infatuation. After Edward came back (ch2) a month passed, and here I sit now, trying to remember what compelled Edward, an anomalous vampire who encountered his singer and, against all odds, restrained himself from committing massacre, to sit outside his singer's window. Why? Why do something like that? And that night something happened (if you've read Midnight Sun (something I also have to reread >.< ) you know this scene better than I do (at this moment,)) something momentous happened: Bella uttered Edward's name in her sleep "I struggled to find the words to name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them. When I resurfaced, I was not the same man I had been." - EC (u kno who he is,) Midnight Sun However, even non-fans saw where this relationship---this man---was flawed: trust. Bella trusted herself enough to know and declare, with full clarity, that she wanted a life with him. But as depicted in New Moon, she lacked in self-confidence, which was linked to her trust in their relationship. This was due to the unrealistic pedestal she placed him on, what with his ethereal personality and looks. Of course, Bella wasn't blind; she saw how irrestistibly attractive Edward was every time she looked at him (and may i say 'dayuuum!') And Edward most definitely desired her, except he entertained those thoughts far less than she did because even in his subconscious he didn't let himself escape from his self-hatred and self-condemnation. And so he kept a significant distance from her until the day he cracked, the day he forced himself and his whole family, a family Bella had adopted, to leave her. And honestly there was virtually no LUST: no hard core dry humping, no make out sessions, no groping, no fingering, NADA *pout* ANYWHOOO--- Like many relationships in the past and in the future it took many mistakes and much time to build trust to achieve a mutual goal: to spend a life, an eternity together, side by side, supporting each other while still able to depend on themselves, as only soul mates do. It took Edward accepting himself for what he was and Bella as his equal, and truly gaining her trust and respect again; it took Bella developing as teenagers develop, making shitty decisions, but ultimately knowing and owning her future, and not letting anyone get in her way! It took many mistakes and triumphs For Bella And Edward to become equal partners in love.